


TV Time

by RastafarianTargaryen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RastafarianTargaryen/pseuds/RastafarianTargaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick Renly/Loras domestic AU where they cuddle and make fun of each other's taste in television shows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TV Time

They hadn’t seen each other for more than a few minutes at a time for a month. Between Renly manning the customer service helpline at work and Loras pulling extra shifts in the OR, it was surprising that they managed to see each other at all. But tonight they had time to actually relax and spend time with one another, and there was only way they were going to spend it.

“Are you all set?” Loras smiled, the TV remote in his hand at the ready.

Renly rested an arm around Loras’s shoulders and gave him a squeeze. “Fire it up.”           

Loras complied. The TV was set at the most recently viewed channel. A group of a dozen or so women in tight-fitting dresses walked into a room one after the other. They seemed to be waiting for something. A moment later, a man in a tuxedo walked into the room, the women now glaring covetously at the roses he held.

“Really, Loras? _The Bachelor_?” Renly scoffed at the scene.

Loras threw his hands up innocently. “What? I cut people open all day. It’s nice to see someone else eviscerated for once.”

“But it’s _so bad_. And it’s always straight people. God forbid there’s a gay bachelor or something.”

“It’s not that bad.”

Renly pleaded. “Can we please watch something else?”

“But it’s the rose ceremony.” Loras said pathetically, staring up at Renly with puppy dog eyes.

Renly looked away from him. “Nope. Not working. Rules of TV club: we have to agree on the show.”

“Fine,” Loras pouted and changed the channel.

The next program was some sort of soap opera if the vignette lighting effect was any indication. A couple, male and female, was onscreen this time in a lushly furnished room.

“I thought we stopped getting SoapNet,” Renly turned away from the television to look at Loras, his eyebrows raised in question. Loras kept a neutral expression, his attention on the action.

The woman yelled at the man, “Who wouldn’t be angry!? You ate all of my cereal and faked your death for three years!”

The line jarred Renly and compelled him to return his gaze. He gave a low whistle. “That was a new low for television writing. What do you think, Loras?” He turned to his boyfriend who was now pointedly not meeting Renly’s eyes. Renly got the message. “Loras?”

“Hmm?” Loras gave a noncommittal reply. The program went to commercial, but he had not seemed to notice as he was still engaged with the action.

“Remember when I asked you to cancel SoapNet a month ago?”

“Yes…”

“You didn’t do it.”

“Well obviously not.”       

“Loras!” He craned his head to look Loras in the eye. “I told you to get rid of SoapNet.” He chuckled to himself. “I was wondering why our cable bill shot up last month. Your obsession with terribly scripted drama is costing us an extra $25 a month.” He picked up a pillow from the couch next to him, staring him down like a cowboy at high noon.

This got Loras’s attention. “You wouldn’t.”

Without hesitation, Renly threw the pillow at Loras’s head, which Loras expertly dodged.

Loras stuck out his tongue.

Renly grabbed to pick up another pillow when Loras spoke again. “It’s not my fault you’re the only person left in the world who insists we keep cable.”

“I am not convinced, like the rest of the naysayers in the world, that cable is dead. Just look at Mad Men. Or HBO.”

Loras rolled his eyes mockingly. “Whatever, it’s your money we’re wasting. Your paycheck is paying the cable bill.”

“First thing tomorrow, we are cancelling SoapNet. I’m sorry but you’re dramatic enough without adding terribly scripted drama to the mix.” Loras frowned at the jibe. “Don’t give me that look. You heard that line that lady said about cereal.”

Loras’s lips wavered slightly from the frown and burst into a smile. Renly knew that he had not done any harm with his comments. The two looked at each other silently for a moment before erupting into laughter, remembering the line. “Next channel, then?” Loras asked.

Renly nodded. They skipped around stations for a few more minutes, past 24 hour news networks and cooking shows, public access and home shopping networks. Nothing appealed to them until Renly stopped Loras.

“Wait, go back,” Renly interrupted the rhythm of Loras’s channel changing. Onscreen, a bespectacled middle-aged man sat in front of a green screen onto which was projected a collage of newspaper clippings about aliens. The man’s descriptor said “UFO Expert.” The center title said “Alien Hunters.”

Loras who burst out laughing. “ _Alien Hunters_? This show is the worst of the worst.” He glanced at his boyfriend who was now sitting rapt to attention. “Oh my god, do you believe in aliens? For real?”

Renly blushed and answered in as even a tone as he could muster, “Not exactly, no. Call me an alien agnostic: I don’t really think they’re ‘out there’ but who’s to say for certain that they aren’t? There are at least one hundred billion galaxies in the observable universe. It would be ludicrous to say for certain that there aren’t any other planets in any of those hundred billion galaxies with life on them.”

Loras clapped his hands together in amusement. He finally spoke with a smirk, “Wait until I tell Stannis you believe in aliens.”

“You would willingly talk to Stannis just to tell him that?”

Loras frowned and shook his head, his curls bouncing. “No.” He stuck out his tongue, which Renly took as an opportunity to lean in for a kiss. Loras playfully shoved him off and rolled on top of him to tickle him. Renly laughed uncontrollably, throwing his head back.

“Stop! You know how ticklish I am!”

“That’s the point.” Loras kept tickling him until Renly was gasping for breath. Only then did Loras remove his hands from Renly's sides. Instead he tangled them in Renly's hair. “You are gorgeous when you laugh, you know that?”

"Yes."

"Not at all modest."

"Nope. That's why you love me."

"Yep. That and your alien obsession."

"Better than your soap opera obsession."

Loras kissed Renly and began to tickle him once more.

In the ensuing tickle fight, Loras’s elbow hit the neglected remote control. Neither of them paid any mind until the voiceover announcer declared, “It’s time for Family Feud!” At that, both of them froze and faced the television, Loras on top of Renly. They settled into a more comfortable position and inspected the action.

“Bet you I’ll get all the number one answers this episode,” Renly smirked.

“You’re on.” He settled into Renly’s side once more with a haughty glint in his eye. Renly was going down.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit where credit's due, I got the line in the soap opera from [this](http://toxixpumpkin.tumblr.com/post/108022477839/ridiculous-sentence-prompts) tumblr post.


End file.
